


A Daughter Fair and Bright

by Mara



Series: Finding Hozho [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Denialfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian has a question for Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter Fair and Bright

Tim didn't look up when Lian sank down on the couch next to him, just absently patted her on the knee and continued typing up a report to Bruce and Dick. It took him a few moments to realize she hadn't turned on the TV or her iPod and she wasn't reading a book. He looked up.

Lian was chewing her thumbnail in a nervous habit he thought she'd shed years ago, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed, sounding even more nervous than he thought, and stopped chewing.

Tim hit save, closed his laptop, and put it aside. "What's up?"

"I have a question," she said, stuffing both hands in her lap.

He resisted the urge to say 'Obviously' and simply waited, trying to look as patient as he could. What in the world could she need to ask him?

She took a deep breath and then spoke very fast. "How would Daddy react if I said I wanted to be a superhero too?"

Tim took a moment to panic. "Do you want the honest answer?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

Tim sighed. "He'd freak out and insist that his little girl was going to stay safe and sound forever. There'd be ranting and raving. He'd sound a lot like Ollie, actually."

Her face fell.

"Wait, I'm not done. After a few days, he'd come around. He'd probably insist on helping you find your name and costume. And he'd worry like hell about you every single day."

"You're sure?"

Tim smiled. "You've got to know how proud of you he would be, even while he was worrying."

"Yeah." She looked down at her hands. "I just..."

"I understand." Tim looked at their little girl, nearly all grown up, her hair in a no-fuss pony tail, and muscles hiding under the casual band t-shirt and jeans. "Have you been training with Mia?"

She flushed and looked up. "Uh, yeah. And Connor too."

"Good." He made a note to check with both of them on Lian's progress. "They know their stuff."

"You're not offended I didn't ask you to train me?"

Tugging her ponytail, he laughed. "Heck no, only masochists get trained by me. Besides, even I know that would be a recipe for disaster."

"I'm gonna talk to Daddy soon." She started to chew on her thumb again, then stopped.

"Good idea. Better he should find out from you than someone else. Or figure it out himself."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Lian started to stand up.

"Wait." Tim frowned, suddenly a bit hurt. "You didn't ask me how *I* feel about you being a superhero."

She stared at him. "Of course not. I know you'll be proud of me no matter what."

Grabbing her shoulder, he tugged Lian into a hug. "You're right, kiddo. You're right."

\--end--


End file.
